The Next to Be with You
by PaigelovesSpin
Summary: Spinner sees Paige with with Matt(Mr. Oleander).He gets jelous he wants her back. What will he do to get her back? The rating maybe change to R later
1. Yoga Class

**Summary: Spinner sees Paige with with Matt (Mr. Oleander) his first thought is I'm with Manny but then he says shes nothing compared to Paige. He gets jelous he wants her back. What will he do to get her back? What will she do with Matt? This story may turn to the rated R section in the later chapters.**

Chapter 1

Spinner and Kendra went to the yoga place because Kendra wanted to try it.

"Kendra this is stupid only gay guys do yoga." Spinner said coldly.

"Real nice Gavin. You know what Spinner you can be the biggest jerk sometimes. And not only gay guys do yoga you know a lot of atraight people do it. It's all about relaxing. Also, mom said you have to do this with me."

"Fine."

They walk in the class.

Kendra says " Sorry we're late I had to drag him in here."

"Oh it's ok we were just getting started. Just set up anywhere it's open" Mr. Oleander said.

"Thanks. Spinner. Spinner come on!"

"Uhhh this is so stupid."

Spinner turns around and Paige is right there.

"Paige you do yoga?!?"

"Yeah why is there a problem with that?" She said coldly "You Spinner Mason do yoga?"

"Uhh well I mean I 'm here with Kendra."

She walks away to talk with Matt.

After the class was over Kendra and Spinner were walking out of the building and walking home.

"Spinner come on, you can't possibly take longer."

"Hey I never bent that way ok."

"You know what I'm going."

"Ok meet you half way, ow my legs."

Kendra leave and Spinner take a seat right outside the building and heres some people taking so he look through the ally way and sees Matt and Paige making out.

"Paige?!? he can she do that, I mean with him." talking to himself. Then his phone rings and he sits back down.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Manny"

"Oh, um hey."

"Is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine..."

"So are we still on for to-" cut off by Spinner.

"But I... I don't think we should see eachother anymore."

"What your breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry but there someone else."

"It's Paige isn't it."

"You think right to Paige when I say that."

"You can't take your eyes off her."

"Well, You don't know you have someone until they leave, I'm sorry."

"Bye Spinner."

They both hang up. And he walks to Craig house and realizes it's almost band practice.

"Hey man" greeted by Craig.

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Me and Manny just broke up."

"Oh she dumped you didn't she."

"No I dumped her, there's someone else."

"You cheated on her!"

"No but I saw Paige kissing some guy, you no an older guy. It got me so mad and jelious. I almost snapped there was something in me that just wanted to beat the crap out of that guy and be Paige's hero again." He told Craig.

"Paige is with an older guy."

"Yeah much older, like 20's. You can't tell anyone though. I gotta win her back."

please review


	2. The Party

Chapter 2

Spinner and Craig are in Craig's garage still talking about how Spinner saw Paige with the older guy.

"I've got to get Paige back." Spinner got up was left the room.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Craig asked.

"I've got to get her back. Let her know I still love her."

"Where are you gonna find her? She can be anywhere with that guy."

"Theres a party at Dylan's college tonight, Marco told me about it."

"If that's where you think she is, good luck."

"Yeah I'm gonna need it."

Spinner drove his car to Dylan's college and it was about 9:30 he can already see the party going on from a distance. He parks his car far away from the party. Last time he went to a college party it got smashed. He first tryed to look for Marco and Dylan and he found them dancing on the dance floor.

"Hey Spin what are you doing here." Dylan asked.

"Do you know where Paige is?" Spinner asked

"I saw her with this guy like they went upstairs."

"Ok thanks."

"Wait Spin just don't be stupid." Marco told him before he was going to go.

Spinner look all upstairs and then he found her in a room where they were doing drugs and Matt was trying to give her some.

"No really I'm ok." She told him.

"O come on just once. It's not that bad." She grabs the joint but then Spinner stops her.

"Paige?"

"Spinner what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with him? I mean the yoga guy? How old are you again? asking Mr. Oleander.

"Um, I've got to go." Matt said quickly.

"Yeah your not going anywhere." Spinner quickly charges him and punches him in the face. Matt look down and there blood coming from his mouth.

"That's it." Matt charges him and they break the table.

"You guys stop it! Spinner! Matt!" Paige yells at them. Spinner knees him in the stomach.

"Guys!"

They both look up at her and she crying. She runs out of the room.

"Oh nice job." Matt tells Spinner.

"Oh yeah how old are you? And how old is Paige? Yeah that's what I thought."

"I've got to go talk to Paige." Matt tells Spinner and Spinner gives him an angry look.

"Paige! Paige!" Matt found her outside siting on as bench. "Paige."

"How can you do that?" She asked

"He attacked me first."

"I mean your supposed to be the adult here, the mature one. That's why I wanted to date you."

"I'm guessing that was your ex."

"Oh gee how can you tell."

"We can't be together."

"What?!?"

"People know now about us and I could get in trouble and possibly go to jail. I mean appearently that guy still loves you."

"Yeah give Spinner another chance that will be the last thing I do." Paige says to Matt.

"Well this is it. Goodbye Paige." Matt kisses her goodbye.

"Bye."

please review


	3. The After Party

Paige talking to Hazel on the phone about what happen last night at the party.

"I mean Spinner ruined everything I had with Matt. He just went in and start beating him up." Paige was telling Hazel.

"I think it's kinda cute in a jelious ass type of way. I mean he still loves you."

"Yeah thats the worst part i mean i guess i still like him but wait! What am I saying?!?"

"Well I've gotta go cya."

"Bye."

Paige is on her computer and then all the sudden she hear music.

"What the hell is that?" She looks out the window and she sees Spinner's car but not Spinner and sees a stero on his car. Since hes not there she listens tothe song is Just to Be Next to be With You:

Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile

When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Just to be the next to be with you

When the song ends Spinner come out behind the car with a rose and he says "Paige"

Paige is crying. "Spinner I can't."

"I know you want to" he says with feeling.

She shuts the window and crys on her bed.

please review


	4. Welcome to Miami

Paige, Hazel and Ashley are walking into the school and Hazel starts talking about a trip. But Paige is just thinking about the night before. The party and the whole song thing he did.

"Ok guys Jimmy said he'll pay for the hotel but everyone else buys there own plane tickets." Hazel told them.

"Tickets? Tickets for what?" Ashley asked.

"For a trip to Miami. Wouldn't that be fun?" Hazel asked them

"That's so cool, can I bring Craig?"

"I think Jimmy already invited him. Uhh Paige? Hello I just mentioned a killer vacation in Miami."

"What sorry, no it's sound cool." She said shyly.

"Ok Paige what's going on?" Hazel and Ashley asked.

"Nothing just zoning out, a lot on my mind sorry. So, vacation sounds awsome. When is it?"

"Uhh tommorrow."

"O thanks for the heads up." Paige said.

"My bad." They all get into class. Jimmy is talking to Spinner and Craig about it.

"Dude that sounds sweet!" Spinner shouts.

"Wait is Spinner going to be on this trip?!?" Paige asked urgently.

"Why, we can uninvite him."

"No its ok."

The next morning they arrive in Miami at about noon. They get off the plane.

"That was short i guess." Ashley says.

"Yeah if you call 7 hours short." Spinner shoots back.

They walk into the hotel suite.

"Wow this is awsome." Craig shouts. Craig and Ashley grabs a room.

Jimmy reads off the packet for the room. "There should be like three bathroom, three bedrooms and like a lounge, a pool table room and a kitchen.

Paige pulled hazel over." Hazel can I room with you?"

"Paige I didn't know you wanted to room with me. I thought you were going to be with Ashley so I told Jimmy I would room with him. I'm really sorry. I can tell Jimmy that..."

Paige interupted "No it's ok... have fun." Paige walks into the room and Spinner puts his suitecase on the ground.

"Um, if you want I can always sleep on the couch right there." He points to the small love-seat in the corner of their room.

"No it's ok. It's a king size bed, we can spend three feet away from eachother can't we?"

He grins.

"Just don't even dare of making a move or you will be on the couch." She stricks back at him.

He starts to laugh.

Hazel rushes in. "Paige come on everyone is going down to the pool."

"Ok I'll be right there." She told her.

Down at the pool all the guys are swimming and having fun while the girls are sun bathing and chatting away.

"So your really fine with me staying with Jimmy." Hazel asked Paige.

"Really it's ok."

"Wow Paige this isn't like you. It kinda sounds like you want to get back with Spinner." Ashley says, her and Hazel both laugh.

Spinner yells out, "Ok ladies and gentlemen you are about to witness the best cannon ball ever." He says while on the diving board. He jumps off and theres a big splash. Craig and Jimmy are laughing and they yell out, "10! 10!" Spinner gets about of the pool.

Ashley starts laughing and Hazel says "Wow speaking of 10! Paige check it out." Paige looks at Spinner out of the pool and she see that his bathing suit isn't there. Paige, Hazel, Ashley, Craig and Jimmy are all laughing.

"Hey Spinner missing anything!" Jimmy yells out. Spinner looks down, "O shit!" he dives back into the pool and grabs his suit. "Ha well now that we've all seen... that. Do we have it out of are system?"

"I call Spinner doesn't do anymore cannon balls." Craig jokes and they all laugh.

"Ok guys I think Spin's had enough." Still laughing. Spinner goes over to Jimmy and Craig " haha yeah." He jumps in and dunks them.

please review


	5. Down by the Pool

The girls all talk about what just happened. "Wow who would have thought Spinner was, well that big." Ashley said.

"Haha I bet Paige knew." Hazel and Ashley both laugh.

"Actually we never did it." Paige snips back at them. They stop laughing.

"Oh well I just thought since you guys were so close."

"No our relationship wasn't based on just kissing and going to 3 base or whatever" Paige said.

"I always thought you guys were so cute together" Hazel mentioned.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Paige asked

"Uhh duh" they both said.

"Ok so the other night Dylan had another college party and you know I was with Matt and Spinner just came in and started beating him up. I guess he got jelious or something."

"What?" Hazel said.

"Yeah thats not all. After that night he played this song for me right outside my window like this love song. It was really sweet but I mean I broke up with him and he just can't do that to me and play mind tricks with me. He has Manny also, that slut uhh!"

"Actually Craig told me he broke up with her like a couple days ago" Ashley mentioned.

Jimmy came in "Hey we were gonna go grabs a bite to eat you girls wanna go."

"Yeah sure let's head up to the room and get changed" Hazel said.

Craig get out of the pool "Hey where my towel"

"Where did you leave it?" Ashley asks him.

"I think I left it upstair, so I'll just have to use you!" Craig chases Ashley around and gives her a big hug.

"Ahh your all wet" Ashley yells.

"You so cute" he kisses her on the cheek. They all grab there clothes and sandals and go up to the hotel room. Spinner and Paige walk into their room Spinner takes off his t-shirt and Paige didn't notice down at the pool but he's gotten a lot buffer then he was a couple of month ago. Almost a 4 pack, he starts pulling down his bathing suit.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked him

"I figured that everyones already seen me naked so it doesn't really matter" Spinner tells her. She trys to look away but she glances back. He puts on a quicksilver sweatshirt, some shorts, flip flopsand grabs a blue jays baseball cap. "Ok the rooms all yours" he walks out of the room into the lounge.

"Thanks." she says quietly.


	6. Why?

**helloooo guys thanks for the great reviews p IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY the next chapter will be in theR section. The next chapter will be in like a couple days.**

They all head down to the restaurant "I heard this place is supposed to be really good" Jimmy says to everyone. They get they're food and drinks. Spinner has his eye on Paige almost the whole time. She can feel his on eyes on her. She doesn't know how to act. She wants toact botheredbyhim looking but she likes it in a way.

"Cheers to Jimmy for thinking of this great idea" Spinner says. "And what fun we've had so far" Craig adds.

They all raise their glasses. After a long time just talking telling jokes it was 12:40 and they all head back to the room. "Wow it's getting late we should think about leaving" Ashley said.

They head up to the room. "Goodnight everyone" Craig says.

Everyone gets in their beds and Spinner and Paige are on they're back just looking up at the ceiling being quiet. They both feel acward after what Spinner and Paige have been to they end up in a bed together when they're broken up.

After a while Paige says "Spinner what happened to us?"

"What happen to us? Well I acted like a jerk and I messed everything up" he said.

Paige didn't say anything. He turns over and looks at her. "I'm sorry I really am. You don't ever stop thinking about your first love. You never know when something is missing until it's gone. I love you Paige and i'm never going to stop."

**please review.**


	7. The Night is Still Young

Paige feel happy that Spinner told her that he loved her more then anything because she wasn't alone anymore. Paige turns over and looks at him then she slowly pulls in to kiss him gently. Then it becomes more passionate, Spinner rolls on top of Paige.

Spinner feels up her shirt then Paige take off his shirt she can feel the muscles on his back then Spinner takes off her shirt.

Spinner starts massaging her boobs then Paige goes on top of Spinner she starts sucking on his neck and gives him a hickey. Paige moves her hands down his body and wraps her hands on his boxers. Then she pulls them down and he does the same to Paige. She starts kissing him again.

"Wait do you have a condom?" she asked him.

"In my wallet" he grabed his wallet and she put it on him.

"Are you sure your ready for this, it's gonna hurt" He told her.

"I no but I'm ready to do this...I love you to." He went into her and she winced at the pain. "Ow" she said.

"Are you ok?" He said in concern

"Yeah, just keep going." she said hesitantly. He pushed in then out, in then out.

He kissed her intensly. He started kissing her then her neck back up to her face again.

"I love you so much promise me that I'll never lose you again" Spinner said.

"I promise."

Spinner slept on his back with his arms around Paige like a protection blanket and paige wraped her arms around his waist.

In the morning they're still in that same position and Spinner notices how beautiful she looks and she wakes up.

"Hey"

"Hey" he kisses her and then Hazel walks in.

"Ok Paige let go shopi- oh my god" Hazel sees that Paige and Spinner are cuddled up together she saw them and knew what heppened last night.

Paige notices Hazels there, "Hazel!" Hazel gets out of the room and shuts the door.

"Well now everyone will no we're back together" Spinner jokes.

"I didn't really want them to no like this."

please review... to be continued


	8. The mall

Spinner and Paige were late to breakfast. And they came down to the table.

Craig yells out "So it's official?"

"What?" Spinner was confused.

"We heard what happen." Craig called out. Paige looks at Hazel.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep it in" she said.

Hugging him while saying it" Yeah me and Spin are back together."

"I thought I heard rocking from that bed last night." Jimmy joked they all laughed and Spinner and Paige blushed a little.

Hazel pulls Paige over "Paige shopping you, me and Ash we need details."

At the mall Paige, Hazel and Ashley are shopping.

"Ok did it feel good, how did it start, was he good? I need details" Ashley said quickly.

"Ok, ok slow down girl. Last night Spin and I talked and he said he loved me so I kissed him then one thing led to another. He was good I mean you saw him yesterday by the pool, you know what I mean." They laughed.

And on the other end of the mall the guy were walking around.

Jimmy burst out "Ok so how was it?!?"

Spinner answers "Breakfast? Eh can't complain."

"No you idiot what happen last night." Craig starts humping the air "You know" Jimmy starts laughing.

"Ok well we talked I told her I loved her." Spinner was cut off.

"Oh great line when I say it to Ash she just goes crazy." They both look at him. "Well of Course I mean It. Keep going" Craig tells him.

"So after that we start to you know then. She said it hurt at first then she said she liked it and she was moaning uh that just made me crazy was hotter then usual."

"Hey look they're are the girls right there" Craig points to them and they catch up to the girls each of the guys go to their girl.

"I see you girls shopped a lot" Spinner said. All the girls had many bags in their hands

Paige jokes, "how can you tell?"

"Oh look at that store let just go in this last one" Ash says.

"Boys hold." Hazel says and they rush in the store. All the guys are carrying six heavy bags each.

"This is the worst part of shopping" Spinner complained and the guys all laughed.

please review


End file.
